Heartbeat
by Daisuke-the-Skyhaven Prince
Summary: Meet Jordan Jameswood, a used to be 15 year old girl who grew up in foster care in our world only for it to turn upside down over night where she wakes up as her 6 year old self in the teen wolf verse. Can Jordan earn to love again?Or become more broken then before. And whats this about Her Being a daughter of two angels? M for safety reason and cannon diverge to a point(rediting)
1. My world upside down overnight

( In memory of my brother Steven Lynch and grandmother who passed away six years ago. As well as my uncle Red who passed away on July 25th of 2015. Even when gone your still loved. Your still here in my heart. This is for you.)

Heartbeat (A Teen Wolf Fanfic)

by: Devious Neko Boi

chapter one: my world flipped over night.

Jordan's POV

*****FLASHBACK date: May, 27th, 2013*****

I sit back at my computer desk. Waiting for midnight to strike it's toll. For my long forgotten birthday to arrive. My laptop the only thing I held close to my heart. Streaming videos of Teen Wolf has gotten me through a lot of my pain of being abused in countless foster homes. I always wondered was I supposed to exist to take everyone's hatred, to be the way of indulging monetary greed? If not what am I here to truly to exist for? Am I a mistake? Why wouldn't my birth parents give life to me know this would be my fate? All I have to live for to be only forgotten like I'm nothing more than a waste of space? Born to a woman who would rather get high and the open her legs to get paid to get more drugs. Were drugs more important than raising her own child who she brought into this world?

I then hear a crashing of glasses hitting the floor. The sound of my drunk foster mother coming to hurt me again. I thought to myself I needed to get out of here I need to run far away from here as I can. If I stay any longer I might die tonight. I quickly pack a duffel put my laptop in as well. I zip it up quickly and climb out the window as I hear her trying to break down the door till I heard her loading the gun she owns. At this point I decided not to stick around to know I find the incline I always use to escape. I jump down only for my foster mother following with the a knife in her hands. I try to run with my foster mother chasing after me into the night. I was half a block from the I pick up the pace and make it to a police station mother still chasing as I reach the for the doors trying to open them. When my foster mother tackles me to the ground as she continuously cutting into my skin. Someone from inside comes out hearing my screaming she try's to pull her away from my fetus posed body crying as my foster mother instead of cutting my skin she stabs me in my upper stomach as two other officers come to the woman who was trying to help me aid as she tried to put pressure onto my wound as the other two officers handcuff my foster mother as she yelled at my bleeding form saying "I hope you die you little bitch your nothing but a waste of space." I hear the female officer telling my to stay awake she stops only to look in shock I see it as well a bright light surrounds me. I feel my body sinking into the ground underneath me as I slip into the darkness of subconscious. My thoughts before slipping under was "So, this is how I die. hm. Maybe she was right my life is pointless."

******Time skip!******

The last thing I wasn't expecting was for me to wake up in a bed I lift my head up to see where I was, I realize I was in a hospital maybe the light I saw surrounding me was in my head. Until I saw a woman in a nurses uniform coming in who now notices that I'm wake. As she comes closer she literally towers over me. I try to tell her that she's really tall only to hear a child version of my voice escape my lips. She says thank you and asks me how old I was. I answer her question with a shrug of my shoulders. Then asked me what my name was I told her that my name is Jordan. She then says I have beautiful name. Then I saw her badge I blink in surprise it says Melissa McCall she notices that I'm looking at her badge and says not one of my best pictures but gets the job done. I said that no you don't you look pretty I look down at my toes kicking them in an up and down fashion. She tells then goes on telling me that she has a son my age. As the doctor comes in I stiffen a bit in fear she tries to calm me down and reassures me he wouldn't hurt me. He also brings a police officer in who starts asking me questions of what happened. He then shows me a picture of my foster mother. I freak out in fear I didn't want her to hurt me again. I told them that she was the one who hurt me like the other three had done before her. They calmed me down telling me that she would be going to be in jail for a very long time. They then told me that I should get the stitches out of my belly soon. After a few weeks they never found another foster home due to me becoming attached to the hip with her son we would both start crying trying to separate us. I then realized a little before meeting Scott And dropped into the body of a six year old version of myself and I the bright lights had dropped me in the Teen wolf time line more like before the time line since Scott and I are the same age now in my case re growing up. Starting school again was a pain in the butt due to it would be re doing again. Oh yeah what was funny was Scott kept parading me around boasting how much of a great big brother he is. I just went along with it. I rather not make a fuss about it. Scott and I grew even closer over the next few years even though we were busy with our separate lives including we were both in two separate lives I was in Girls soccer, swimming and if one thing we both had a share of it was lacrosse girls team. whoop! Only problem neither of us have made first line yet. Me out of hesitation Scott on the other hand don't know. I have a feeling that will be the least of our problems.


	2. Full moon

*****Beginning Transmission*** Hey peoples Deviant Neko Boi here! Here to present Chapter two for heartbeat. Enjoy!*******

 **Chapter Two**

 **Full moon**

Jordan's POV…

It had been a normally quiet night as I prepared for tomorrow along with Scott as it was a new school year. I'm finally now in the same grade prior to being here. As I laid on my bed I am now watching The Walking Dead on TV. When I pressed the off button and went to hang out with Scott in his room because I like being around Scott and loves being his little sister we may not be blood related but he's the best big brother I ever had and Stiles well, he's funny but he's like the comedic second brother Scott is. But at school when I'm not hanging out with Lydia who by the way, is and always will be my best friend. Any ways when I'm not hanging out with her. I'm with Scott and Stiles we often get called the odd trio but I like to call us and surprisingly Scott and Stiles approved the epic crew because all three of us play lacrosse. I knock on his room door only to hear him say its open. I walk in and We started talking about the lacrosse try-outs and we both hope to make first line on our respected gender segregated teams. Then ended up hearing a loud thud as if dropping a five pound bag of potatoes on a wooden platform. And crashing of what sounded like my cactus plant sitting on the window along with a slight yelp of pain. I see Scott grab for a bat and walking towards the door opening the door with me away from swinging range only to reveal as Stiles screaming whoa in surprise as Scott was about to swing. "We thought you were a child predator." He exclaims to Stiles "A child…" he pauses for a quick second probably figured it out. He then preceded with what he was trying to say. "Look I just saw my dad leave to the station after a phone call. A couple of joggers found a body in the woods their even calling in the state patrol to search the woods." "If they're searching the woods…" starting in a questioning tone in his voice "Then why?" Stiles still very excited replies, "That's the best part. They only found half of the body." He gets up and heads to the door say "We're going." Scott starts to interject "No we're not." Only to sometime later walking through the woods. With a flashlight in hand I beat Scott to the punch due to my wondering well again in my defense "what half of the body are We looking for and what if the one who did it is still here?" he answers nervously "I didn't think about that." Scott stops to take his inhaler out from his pocket and takes a couple breaths in along with the medicine And hands the flashlight to Stiles who Then continues to walk ahead of us until both Scott pulled me behind the tree with him as they got closer with tracking dogs. Though we could barely hear what they were saying but they soon started to leave along with Stiles we moved as soon as everyone was out of site. We tried to head back to the road only to fall down a hill me on top of Scott pointing due south. Only to catch a glimpse of the other half of the body dead yet vision less eyes as if they were staring at my own as I felt my blood drain from my face. I rolled off Scott moving a few feet away screaming and started to run but only paused when I heard a wolf growling at both of us. I saw it as it bit into Scott then jumping off him and started to encircle me keeping me in one place Then, knocked me down to the ground taking in my scent and said aloud "Well I look forward in seeing more of you little angel but, I suppose I can give you a parting gift." as he attempted to bite into me I felt like my body was about to detonate but what was unusual was seeing my skin illuminating with unnatural light I wanted to scream. I acted on the instinct my eyes rolling back my mouth agape into a silent scream only the light emitting from my eyes and mouth and blowing the wolf off of me and on its side as the light enveloped me whole lifting me a few feet off the ground for a few minutes. When the light died down, I float gently back on the ground. I then open my eyes only to notice my clothes now gone as on instinct I felt something wrap around my body to hide my nudity I look down to see three pairs of wings two pairs covering my naked form along with a golden sword in my right hand. I see Scott run towards me and caught me as I fell and lost consciousness. I woke up in my bed to the sound of my alarm clock blaring at me to wake up for school. I wrapped my robe around me a headed to the bathroom only to see Scott bandaging the bite. I saw him look at me with a look of relief to know I was alright. He walks out the bathroom I close the door to take a quick shower. I got out the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs grabbed a piece of fruit and a bagel with cream cheese. I walk outside to see Scott waiting for me to grab my bike and we headed to school. When we got to school, locking our bikes on the bike rack. Scott asks if I'm OK to be in school today. I answer in a slight nod as a dignified answer as we both spotted Stiles approaching us. Saying to Scott "Lets see the bite." Scott lifts his shirt to reveal the bite and also asked If I was okay. I answered saying That I was alright In fact I felt better than I had felt in a long time. I then felt my cellphone vibrate in my back pocket with a text message from an unknown number in reading

 _ **unknown: Congrats on developing your powers my little niece if your parents were still alive they would be proud.**_

The text its self disturbed me wondering who sent this text and what did they want. So I decided to text them back

 _ **Jordan: who is this? How did you get this number? I don't give my number out to complete strangers.**_

I hit the send and went to class. As we were going through the class outline I see Scott looking out the window at a female figure talking on a cellphone. I feel my phone vibrate again.

 _ **Unknown: Of course you don't remember you were a baby then when I met you. It was within your first few hours of your birth. I'm your uncle Gabriel. I was to look after you until you gained your rightful inheritance the abilities of your parents. I you think I'm joking look to the left window.**_

I look at the left window of the classroom then my phone vibrated again

 _ **Unknown: Not that far left the same window your adoptive brother is looking out of next to one of the cars behind them. You will see me waving to you.**_

I look again to see where he explained that's when I saw him. He had brown hair with green eyes like me but the weirdest thing was people were passing by him and did not see him until one passed through him. Then reappeared in the same place. I sent him another text him back.

 _ **Jordan: What are you a ghost or something?**_

I waited a few minutes then once again my phone vibrated.

 _ **Unknown: Not even close. I'm an archangel as were both of your parents and now you. Leave your window open tonight I will meet you in your room. And by the way did you lose your marbles when you named your cactus Pete?**_

I blushed in embarrassment when he mentioned the name of my cactus plant. A few hours later the bell rang and I headed to the gym for try-outs I enter the locker rooms to change into my proper lacrosse attire putting my hair in a messy ponytail. My phone started vibrating along with my ring tone sexy back by Justin Timberlake. As I looked on my screen it was the following message.

 _ **Unknown: Good luck this year for Lacrosse. Things will be changing your adoptive brother is going through a change him self more like becoming a werewolf. I'm okay with your brother but in about hour go with him and his friend they are going to try to look for your brother's inhaler you will see who I meant to stay away from.**_

 _ **Jordan: Why? Its not like I would date someone just to annoy people.**_

My phone vibrates again

 _ **Unknown: no more like your both soul mates and will have children together and elope to get married. I saw your future kids souls god is already conjuring them into existence but most likely to happen.**_

 _ **Jordan: Geez you sound like a helicopter parent. Anyways I have try-outs right now.**_

I put my phone in my duffel bag and headed towards the gym I was nervous this time I'm going to make first line. After what seemed like hours we were dismissed and went to find my brother. I called him and let him be aware of my presence. Stiles started talking about something but I tuned it out. Then heard someone call my name repetitively only to snap out of my thoughts I see Stiles so close to my face as if about to kiss me then pulled away saying "Its about time you came back to the world of normality. You have to show me your wings. Please." I huff in annoyance and said "fine when we get to the woods though." I'm lucky I still had my sports bra underneath. As we go into the woods when we were far enough from the parking lot and road, I took of my jacket and shirt sporting a halter sports bra with I let my instincts take over releasing my wings accidentally knocking Stiles to the ground and started running away from them to give my self a head start run. As I ran back they noticed my body leaving the ground as I flew around them at upper tree trunk height then touching down with feet planted on the ground my wings folded into a relaxed position. As Stiles stepped up and gestured if he could touch my wings. As I nodded in allowance telling him to be gentle. He came up close to examine the major and minor detail as did Scott touching the top of my middle wing set noticing the softness as Stiles glided two fingers closest to my spine across the wings pan I gasped in a sharp breath and hiss then told Stiles "don't touch my wings like that. Unless you want your favorite play sister to sexually react to it." Scott stiffens as if smelling something. "You might want to listen to my sister I can smell what's smells sex like from her which is disgusting to think about my sister having sex." "It was right here when he dropped it." I said shuffling through the leaves upon the ground. No inhaler in site. It was then I looked up and saw the one my supposed uncle who happens to be a helicopter parent despite being an angel, was talking about I was fated to be with him and have kids with him I'm not ready for any type of relationship with this guy I mean come on. I'm still forming the trust bonds with the friendships I already established. From what those foster parents did and how can he ever see me as beautiful with a past like mine. There is no way he would love me. So stop suggesting a total hot guy who happens to be a werewolf as well would love me. He told us that this was private property. Stiles and Scott quickly excuse why we were here. As we turn around and was about to leave

Derek's POV…

I just found out my sister was killed now another werewolf most likely was bitten by an alpha, and an archangel who looks really familiar just can't put my finger on it. Until I heard her name being called out. Jordan, what a minute I remember her now. I saved her life when she was much younger. After being left in the woods for dead. But, the only thing was her scent had changed from one of a budding flower with little aroma to a fully bloomed lily revealing that she's an angel, a literal one in fact. So warmhearted despite of what happened to her. I had felt the pull that I had felt then even stronger now. But I knew one thing, that she is mine just need to play it by her rules since the way she looks at me with so much pain and hurt. I tossed the inhaler to the boy I know its his. But her eye contact leaves mine until, they call to her as they leave. I felt a part of my heart pull away painfully wanting me to go after her but I had to for now.

Back to Jordan's POV...

As I was leaving with my brother Scott and Stiles, I tuned out about Scott remembering about who he was. But, I heard his name Derek, His name is Derek Hale. Why would my so called uncle tell me to stay away from him? But there are many reasons why I can't stay away number one, if I do it will hurt worst then what I feel now. Number two, Scott Knows what I am now Though I never even knew. And finally number three he couldn't love me not if he knew. We finally returned home he went to work at the animal clinic, and I was getting ready to go to work at a near by diner. But I left my window open as he asked. Only left to take a quick shower to scrub the smell of dirt and sweat. I got dressed my permed still wet hair still wrapped in a towel as I grabbed my hair dryer and hot comb set. Straightening out my hair more I hear a voice behind me sounded very masculine. "so you decided to know more of what you are capable of and who your parents were." I turn around calmly and said "You know I could have been naked right?" He rolls his eyes like he had seen more as a child. Then again, he saw me as a baby, So the matter is moot at this point. "Plus I'm getting ready for work." "I'm not worried about you two being soulmates more of him hurting you." Your mother's death was caused by being in the cross fire your father was accidentally killed by hunters." He says with concern. "He will try to find you again. But I realize with talking to your other uncles made me see that you need to learn from your decisions. You were right, I sounded like a helicopter parent and its not fair to you in learning in life. I should be happy that he can bring you happiness. He can set free the pain in your heart from the past. I will let you know now that if he does disrespect you in anyway I will be the one to take him to hell myself." I rolled my eyes at the comment as I grabbed my hand bag and house keys. I turn to him and say "I have to go to work now." I as I this time heading to the garage to get into my Red 4 door Toyota Camary sedan. "Be careful on the road out there." He says with resignation. "I will." I say with a sighing breath as I start my car about to back out the driveway. I pull out the drive way veering to going to the left towards the diner. After my shift I came back home it was rather eventful Lydia wanted me to go to the party tomorrow night, starting tomorrow they readjusted my work schedule So my days off are 3 times a week. So I will not be a problem. So I would be staying the night at Lydia's house so, I was lucky to have that day off. I pull into the drive way into the garage. I unlock the front door and place my keys onto the hook and head up the stairs. As I went up the stairs I hear Scott and Stiles. I shouted as I came up the stairs "Stiles? Scott? You two up here?" I hear Scott say "Yeah Jordan, we're in my room." "I'm guessing that the bite is gone?" I said in a wild guess. They looked at me as if I grew a second head. "How did you know?" Scott asked "I should start from the beginning. As you know, I'm an Angel apparently my parents were as well." I started up but, Stiles interrupted my explanation. "Then why didn't they come back for you?" "Can I finish my explanation?" I said with a sense of annoyance laced in my voice." My phone buzzed with a text message

 _ **Gabriel: do you want me to explain it to them?**_

 _ **Jordan: Yeah it would help.**_

I told Scott to open his window he did. After two minutes he appeared next to me. "who are you?" Scott asked. "I am the Archangel Gabriel and her uncle. I can only watch over her as her parents last request and train her in her powers. She has powers from both parents. Her mother who was a seraphim her father was my brother Zachriel. The reason they cannot claim her back is they are no longer alive. We can't care for her due to we also have our role in heaven. It is very busying to care for a younger Angel but, I promised her parents that when I got the chance to check up on her. I had to have her aunt take over for me due to her now receiving her abilities. The sword that appears in her right hand. It has an inscription correct?" Scott nods as a answer. "It reads, to follow me is to follow my father's will.(A/N:the sword with said inscription has appeared in my dreams since I was a child the man in my dream told me that only true servants of God could wield it I couldn't until 5 years ago. If you have an idea of what it means please leave a comment.) in her representation her She also addresses as her father. Though she was born between two but who made it so to happen." They both look at me with new understanding that it was not anyone's fault but from the way Scott patted my back I for one, was glad I was his adoptive sister. I got ready for the party I called Lydia to tell her change of plans tonight will see her at the party. I put on my favorite dress a and gold colored halter dress With stacked bracelets and matching necklace and earrings set along with gold accented kitten heels heading down stairs as I heard Jacksons car horn as I go down stairs say bye to Mrs. McCall. She stops me and asks "When are you going to call me mom. I know your not use to have a normal parent." I hesitated for a second wondering as well why I felt comfortable calling her that I sigh at the complication of the answer was a question in itself and said " I know it just comfortable calling you by name. But, if it makes you uncomfortable then, I'll call you mom it may take me some time but I'll adjust like everything else. Ok mom? Right now Jackson and Lydia are out front to pick me up for the party tonight. I will be back along with Scott at a reasonable time. Alright?" as I grabbed my house keys getting in the car. Let me tell you about what goes on as my ties to Jackson. We are nothing more than frenemies. I only get along due for Lydia's sake. Sometimes I wish that Jackson and the small pathetic excuse of a car and ego can burn in the deepest parts of hell. Christ! He's a complete tool. We prepare for the party at her house and after a few hours was now in full swing. After a while I walk to the front door needing to get away from everything associated with Jackson. Stupid tool. I don't even see what Lyd's see in him. Such a complete jerk wad/Asshole. My mind lingers on the guy from yesterday. Yup! He keeps running around my brain like a cross country runner. That was till, I ran into him again as I walked out the front door. He only stopped me to ask where my brother was I showed him towards the back but only stopped when Allison came looking for me and asked where he went. "I Thought he was with you." Trying to figure out what was going on Apparently he ran out the front prior to me heading in that direction. I then see Derek offering take her home and then spotted me it was like Moses parting the red sea. But room wise. I followed them outside to his car only he offered me front seat. I get in only for him ask Allison. Where she lived so he could take her home. He turned to me answering we will talk when Allison is out the car. After a fifteen minute drive Allison gets out the car in front of her house. I tell her I would see her Monday. Then we drive off. "So you're an Angel." He says to me it was more like a affirmation. "Yeah. Apparently." I start up. "So my uncle tells me your my mate." But he mumbled under his breath. "Yeah apparently." This apart was louder than what he mumbled "You don't remember me?" "Was I suppose to remember something?" I asked with no clue what he was talking about. "Of course you don't remember much it was the night you were 5 at the time. When I found you in the woods bleeding to death from a stab wound. I stayed with you until they took you to the hospital. You were unconscious at the time and visited you a couple times. The last time I tried to visit they told me that they found a great home for you and was discharged. I was wondering what happened to you." I smiled a bit " was adopted by Scott's mom they arrested my old foster parents for fraud and attempted murder. I stayed in Beacon Hills. Have been ever since. They said I was very lucky where the wound was didn't affect my fertility in the long run." We pulled over but only to see a burned out house. He took my hand and lead me in through him, I saw what this house used to look like and what had happened. When the images cleared, he was close to my face swept a single braid from my face as my heart raced with wild anticipation wondering what he was attempting to do as the space between us as he closed in further and further till our lips met in a sweet kiss slow but was filled with passion. I was glad that I was wearing a halter dress. Because I felt my instincts take control as my wings appeared from my back. I started to feel tired. I hear his voice chuckle which reverberated in his chest along with his husky tone in his voice so close to want me lose my virginity right then and there. "It's okay. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." As if magic I call asleep in his strong comfortable arms a his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

 _ ******wow this happens to be the longest chapter I've written. Favorite And follow if you like it will get even more complicated as the chapters go on it may be a good start but there will be multiple challenges to go pass especially for Jordan. On that note I do not own Teen wolf or its story line if I did I would be living it up somewhere not in a non air-conditioned 1 bedroom apartment. But, I do own Jordan.**_

 _ **-Peace &love-**_

 _ **DEVIANT Neko Boi**** Transmission end*******_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Beginning Transmission..*_ Hey my people, Daisuke here, I wish to give this following announcement I will be doing rewrites on the following stories :**

 **How to expect the unexpected**

 **Heartbeat**

 **My new yet crazy life(Also the title name will be changed.)**

 **Our unwritten love song (original Character's name will be Changed and story revisioned)**

 **The following stories will be discontinued but, will remain posted**

 **Twisted over you**

 **Help! I've been sucked into Cyborg 009**

 **For those following the two discontinued stories I deeply Apologize.**

 **The second set of notes I will be releasing three(Maybe four)new fan Fics For the Following Fandoms( which I love them too BTW)**

 **Transformers(Featuring A transgender Male Character of color)**

 **Red Vs. Blue**

 **Justice league(featuring a original Female Character Of Color with PTSD [Post Tramatic Stress Disorder] And is a AU)**

 **Again I Apologize once again for those who were following the two above mentioned discontinued stories and Please Note: this A/N will be posted in all stories as you are seeing.**

 **this is Daisuke-the sky Haven prince signing out**

 _ ****Transmission terminated...****_


End file.
